The Hairclip
by teeheeFML
Summary: {Sequel to Major Crush} When Laney's Ex-Boyfriend is released from Prison, he plots revenge on Grojband. First, on Kin and Kon. Then on Corey and lastly, on Laney. What happens if Grojband finds out he's plotting revenge on them? Will they avoid being captured or will Laney's ex succeed? CoreyxLaney (SORRY FOR CRAPPY SUMMARY)
1. Chapter 1

**~I'M BACK BITCHES! Hahahah no you guys aren't my bitches so yeah I'm back with a new story for YOU! It's called **_**'The Hairclip'**_** yeah sucky title. Anyway this is a sequel to 'Major Crush' Not a long story, just 4 chapters so go read it or figure out the storyline yourself.~**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO LET'S GO ONTO THE STORY!**

~Kin's P.O.V.~

Today was a special day for Grojband. It was the day when Danny, Laney's ex-boyfriend, went to jail for abusing Laney and Corey. I felt like a wimp not helping them,but hey! I was calling the police with Kon so at least I did something!

Anyway, I got out of my bed and searched for my glasses. And yes, I still wear those glasses. After my hands grabbed a pair of glasses, I put them on and went to Kon's room, "Kon,'' I shook his body softly. "KON!'' This time I shook him really hard. "WHAT?!'' He pushed me off and glared at him. "Do you know what's today?'' I smiled at him innocently. "The day when you'll buy us cheese?'' His face lit up. "Nope, today's the day when that douche bag aka Laney's ex went to jail when we were 13!'' Kon's facial expression fell and lit up again.

"Right! Should we get Laney a present or a cake that says,'Congrats to your ex going to prison!'?'' Kon asked as he went inside the bathroom. "Um nothing, she has Corey after all,'' I said before he shut the bathroom door. I exit out of his bedroom and went inside mine and took a shower in my own bathroom.

~After taking a shower and eating breakfast~

My hair was still a bit wet from showering,but hey...at least I'm cleaned. "You ready to go bro?'' Kon asked as we went inside our car. "Duh, we going to Corey's house?'' I rolled my eyes and sat in the passenger seat. "Duh, or we could buy cheese-'' "Kon, they have cheese there now drive us to Corey's house,'' I interrupted him and he obeys and starts the car. As the car starts, the radio started playing 'Shut Me Down' by Tristam. We both hummed as they played and after the song ends, we arrived at Corey's house.

"Hey fellas!'' Corey approached us with Laney by his side. He high-fived us and grabbed Laney's waist and pulled it next to his. "You guys are too cute,'' Kon blurted out. "Thanks,'' They both answered. "So what are we doing today with you-know-who getting out of jail?'' I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow. _I wonder if they know today is the day when they release him from prison? _"I don't know- WAIT he's getting released...TODAY?!'' Corey's eyes widen and lets go of Laney's waist. "He gets out today? I thought next year he was,'' Laney muttered. "Laney, you're now going to live with me and I have to watch you 24/7, just for your safety,'' Corey says as he hugs Laney.

"It's okay Core, I _know_ how to take care of myself. Plus it's not like he's plotting his revenge for us-''

"**NO!** Lanes, I have to be by you're side 24/7 because of that_ douche_!''

"Dude, you don't have to be over-protective of Laney. She's a woman now and she seriously knows how to take care of herself.''

"Kin, you _never_ had a girlfriend _who has an ex who's plotting revenge on us_! He's a crazy 17 year old man and he _fucking slapped_ Lanes and _do you know what_ he said to her?! **HE SAID HE'LL STILL LOVE HER EVEN IF SHE'S WITH ME!**''

I opened my mouth,but closed it. _He did say that _"Core, you need to chill. I like how you're protecting me,but I feel like I'm going to be grounded,'' Laney pulls away from Corey. "Lanes, you said he's plotting his revenge on us-'' "That was a joke Core. _A Joke _okay?'' "Okay it was a joke, so who's ready for practice?'' Corey asked as he went on stage. "We _all_ are,'' Kon said. As I turned around to get my keyboard from the van, _I swore_ I saw _someone_ with _**midnight hair**_ who was _watching_ us.


	2. UPDATE!

** Not a chapter, but an update!**

** I'm really busy right now, already have 3 projects and 1 essay! I'll try to update the story with chapters, but I'll only work on them on the weekends! I can't stand the homework I have even though their reviews of last years classes,but then again nobody can stand homework. My mom hired us a therapist and now I only have 2 hours of electronics, so I'm making this quick because I need it for homework! **

** Thanks for reading this and I hope you understand!**

** - teeheeFML**


	3. Chapter 2

**~ITS ALMOST BEEN A MONTH YOU GUISE! OJFAISFHDS IM SORRY I LIED,FIOSJ so I've been on my laptop for more than 2 hours and I'm typing this cuz im 2 fab 4 u. JK anyway, its October 4****th**** so yup. I ran 20 laps in 30 minutes and my legs hurt...and yesh i'm fat so thats why. I won't do the review answer thingy because it's bothering me and nobody reads it. Anywho let's get dis chapter started! NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!~**

_Danny's Point Of View_

It's been years since I last saw Laney, _My Laney._ It's been years since I saw him with her. I hope he was happy with her in those 2 years or how long I've been gone. Now it's my turn to be with her once again.

I was finally released from Prison and head towards Laney's house. _Wait no, I shouldn't go there._ I headed to the park instead and to my surprise it was next to her boyfriend's house. I rested my back against a tree and saw him,the one with glasses, the fat one and Laney. I smirked as they talked about me.

''That was a joke, Core. _A joke _okay?''

''Okay it was a joke, so who's ready for practice?''

As they all disappeared inside the garage, I saw the one with glasses turn his back and raised an eyebrow. I stood there, still smirking. He shrugged and headed inside with his pathetic friends, except for Laney of course. _What happens if he saw me? Ah, fuck it. They won't do nothing about it._

Every since I was sent to Prison, I wanted revenge on them. Revenge on them for making me suffer those years. Making me feel like a bad guy. **Making me feel like an idiot thinking Laney actually loved me. **Then again, that's how girls are like now. Wanting to be taken by boys and open their legs and close it after they are done.

I would go home right now,but my parents won't allow me. They are terrified of me and my siblings too. But it's my home too, so I could go there whenever I want. I decided to hang in the park until they are done practicing.

I headed to the swings and sat there as the swing squeaked under my weight and moved a bit. I felt the breezy wind blow into my hair and it bothered me. Of course I'm not used to the weather since I've been stuck in prison for how many years.

I sat there for a few minutes and realized something. My family are not home! My parents are at work as my siblings are hanging out with their friends like always! I got off the swing and ran towards my house. What about Laney and her idiotic friends? Forget them!

My feet stopped on my door and I opened the front door. My family are idiots. I roll my eyes and close it behind me. My feet lead me into the kitchen and stopped at some cabinets. I opened the cabinets and saw beer. _Don't do! Do it, it will decrease your pain!_

I went with the second choice and grabbed a beer and opened it. I took a sip as chills went down my spine. I felt the cold liquid go down my throat and it tasted bad,but I'll get used to it. I finished with the bottle and grabbed another one. Then another and another. It felt amazing, like there was no trouble in your life. Like nothing was there. Soon I ran out of beers and stumbled upon the front door again. _Nah, forget her._

I slowly walk away and had a bit trouble walking up the stairs. I tripped over my feet,but I managed to catch myself. I headed towards my room and saw it was organized and clean. I fell head first to my head and fell off.

I got up and tried again. My body hit the mattress as my bed squeaked and I couldn't move because I was tired. I took off my shoes and tried to get comfortable, but I couldn't. Probably because everything was dizzy and shit. So I laid there until I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**~I FINISHED IT WITHOUT GETTING INTERUPPTED...except getting texts from my friends...yesh i'm social...HUAFSIHIA anyway so I think I'm posting each chapter a month because my teacher decided to give us book reports every month and yeah...i never did a book report. Anyway I got a paper cut and made myself bleed. BYE I LUV YOU~**


End file.
